lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Pokemon Rusty
LEGO POKEMON RUSTY '''is a game based on the hilarious webseries by Dorkly. It will follow the adventures of Rusty on his quest to become a Pokemon master. Hub The Hoenn Region acts as the game's hub area with Celadon City, Viridian City and Lavendar Town as well as areas from the series, such as the Battlehaus and Team Rocket HQ. Levels Part 1 '''The Journey Begins Summary: Rusty declares that he will start his journey, but his father shuts him down. Search around Rusty's house to find his Pokeballs. Use the new item to find the Chicken Panini and give it to Rusty's Mom. Rusty leaves his house and arrives at Professor Tree's lab. Use their abilities to find the Kakuna. Use its Headbutt ability to escape the lab. On the road, battle the Bug Catcher, Rusty's rival. Characters: Rusty, Rusty's Dad, Professor Tree, Rusty (Kakuna) Enemies: Caterpie, Random Bystander Boss: Bug Catcher (6 Hearts) Team Rocket's Turf Summary: Rusty ventures into a cave, but soon finds that it is Team Rocket's Turf. Avoid the traps and travel through the cave. After Pikachu the Kakuna is stolen, escape the cave. Characters: Rusty (Kakuna), Burbasaur, Rusty's Dad, Rusty Enemies: Zubats, Hiker, Team Rocket Boss: None Snorcrash Summary: Drive down the road getting past obstacles like Snorlax and Team Rocket vehicles. At the crash, clear the debris to capture the Severely Injured Snorlax. At the Pokecenter, collect Rusty's Pokeballs. Characters: Rusty, Rusty's Dad (Injured), Nurse Vehicles: Camry, Youngster's Bike Enemies: Team Rocket Enemy Vehicles: Team Rocket Truck, Team Rocket Van, Team Rocket Motorcycle Boss: none HM Madness Summary: Continuing on his adventure, bypass the obstacles by using Pokemon's Hidden Moves. Battle Julian the EV trainer and pursue the Team Rocket van. Characters: Rusty, Old Man, Zubat #7, Geodude Enemies: Team Rocket Boss: Julian (4 hearts) The S. S. Anne Summary: Rusty follows Team Rocket to the S. S. Anne. Find a way to sneak aboard. When discovered without a ticket, escape the ship. Characters: Rusty, Julian Enemies: Team Rocket, Sailor Boss: none Gym Fight Summary: Washing ashore on Cinnabar Island, rush to face Blaine. Battle him to try and acquire a badge. Characters: Rusty (Soaked), Cubone Enemies: Trainers, Arcanine Boss: Blaine (8 hearts) Part 2 The Newest Member Summary: Infiltrating the Team Rocket HQ, search for Pikachu. Battle the Team Rocket members when you are discovered. Characters: Rusty (Team Rocket), Ron, Ted, Bidoof (Injured) Enemies: Team Rocket Boss: Tony (3 hearts), Pikachu (4 hearts) Team Rocket Ride Along Summary: Make your way along the route until to find the Eevee kid. Defeat the duo and contiune on. Battle Red and all his pokemon. Characters: Rusty (Team Rocket), Team Rocket Driver Enemies: Eevee Boss: Eevee Kid (3 Hearts), Charizard (2 Hearts), Gyrados (2 Hearts), Magneton (2 Hearts), Red (8 Hearts) Welcome to Battlehaus! Summary: Enter the Battlehaus and compete against Battle Bart. In the Coaster Battle, ride the roller coaster to the end. In the Stacker Battle, find a way to stack up your Pokemon. Then, defeat Battle Bart in a Battle Battle. Characters: Rusty, Pikachu Two, Battle Bart Enemies: none Boss: Battle Bart (6 hearts) Battlehaus Battle Summary: Characters: Rusty (Gasoline), Pikachu Two, Battle Bart Enemies: Boss: The Perfect Pokemon Summary: Characters: Rusty, Julian Enemies: Team Rocket Boss: Team Rocket's Truck (4 hearts) Ghost Tower Part 3 Pokemon Documentary Viridian City Team Rocket's Boss Characters *Rusty *Rusty (Kakuna) *Rusty (Soaked) *Rusty (Team Rocket) *Rusty (Gasoline) *Rusty (Prison) *Professor Tree *Rusty's Dad *Rusty's Dad (Injured) *Burbasaur *Nurse *Old Man *Zubat #7 *Geodude *Julian *Cubone *Ron *Ted *Bidoof *Bidoof (Injured) *Bidoof (Shiny) *Golden Bidoof *Team Rocket Driver *Pikachu Two *Pikachu Two (Burned) *Battle Bart *Nugget *Rusty's Mom *Pikachu *Red Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games